1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting a liquid such as an ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printing apparatuses have been proposed that eject ink containing a colorant such as a pigment or dye onto various media, such as printing paper. For example, JP-A-2005-22329 describes a technique to improve the fixing properties of ink to a medium by ejecting a reactant liquid containing an aggregation agent together with the ink, such that the two mix together on the surface of the medium.
However, an issue exists in which the abrasion resistance of printed images actually falls if excessive reactant liquid is ejected with respect to the ejection amount of the ink. In particular, for example, in cases in which a non-absorbent medium formed from a material such as polyvinyl chloride is employed, the fall in abrasion resistance can become pronounced in a state in which there is a low ink ejection amount.